Yugi's Unknown Love
by Caisu
Summary: Yami loves Yugi, Yugi loves Tea, Tea loves... one hell of a lot of people! Who can help Yugi out of his rut after Tea's done with him? Rateing wil go up.
1. Chapter 1

I'm really sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I kinda rushed it... . Anyway, it was also written ages ago, I've only just got to typeing it up, so I know it' probably rubish, but whatever, enjoy!

* * *

"Ok Téa, I'll see you at 8:00 then, bye!" Yugi hung up the phone and waited a few seconds for the situation to sink in, then he began to jump around the room.

"I got a date! I got a date! I got a date!" He sang as he bounded up the stairs, straight into Yami.

"I got a date! I got a date!" Yugi yelled as he jumped up and down on the narrow staircase.

"Hod on Yugi, calm down, what's that you're yelling?" Yami, as always the calm and composed one, held Yugi down by his shoulders and tried to calm the over excited one down, but, as always, he failed.

"IgotadatewithTéaat8:00!" Yugi yelled in a rush.

"Isn't that great!?" He yelled, bouncing up and down still under Yami's strong grasp.

"You got a date?" Solomon questioned as he came 'round the corner at the top of the stairs. A still over excited Yugi sidestepped Yami, with difficulty as the staircase was only meant for one person, and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Yeah! Téa's meeting me at the cinema at 8:00!"

Solomon frowned slightly, but in his excitement, Yugi wasn't really watching and that gave Solomon time to hitch a smile onto his disapproving face.

"Well, I'll stay out of your way so you can get ready then."

"Thanks grandpa!" Yugi yelled, latching onto his grandpa for a tight hu, before dashing past him and into his room, slamming the door carelessly behind him.

Yami walked down the rest of the stairs and dropped dejectedly onto the couch, followed by Solomon.

"Don't worry Yami, it won't last long." Solomon said, resting a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder.

"But Yugi really likes her! He'll be heart broken when she drops him, but if I tell Yugi, he'll think I'm trying to split them up and'll hate me!" Yami slouched further into the couch and sighed.

"Just leave him Yami, maybe he'll learn too late, but they'll be his own mistakes, there's nothing you can do. At least you'll be there to comfort him. It may sound selfish, but think of it as a way to get closer to him. Solomon knew putting it like that wouldn't exactly make Yami feel comfortable with the situation when it arose, but it had to be done, he decided.

"I supo..." Yami was cut off by a creek on the stairs, and, as yugi came through the door, Yami gasped. He looked amazing, just perfect in Yami's eyes, but then he always looked perfect to the spirit. If Téa turned his little angle down after this, Yami silently swore he would kill her.

"How do I look?" Yugi questioned, a slight blush tinting his cheeks and making him look all the more adorable, Yami almost squeaked and bounced up and down in his seat, Yugi just looked so cute!

"Wonderful." Solomon said simply.

"Perfect, words can not describe..." Solomon put a hand quickly over Yamis mouth to stop him babbling, and, at Yugi's questioning look, said,

"Yami's been reading a romance novel I gave him."

Yugi nodded slowly, still looking skeptical, but at Solomon's well timed 'you'd better get going or you'll be late.' Yugi let it drop and rushed out of the door.

Once Yugi was out of earshot, Yami rounded on Solomon.

"And I suppose you translated that novel into Hieroglyphics did you?!" Yami said, scowling.

"And since when do I read romance novels anyway?!" This time it was Solomon's turn to frown, but then he chuckled,

"You're life's turning into one!" And now is not the best time to be going 'round dropping big hints that you have a crush on your hikari." Yami's face dropped at these words.

"You think he'll reject me?" he questioned.

"No, it's not him rejecting you that I worry about, it's everyone else rejecting you both."

Yami sighed, this was stupid! Why couldn't people accept that there were people who loved the same sex as themselves and just leave said people alone?! If people didn't like the way he was inclined, that didn't give them license to be horrible to him!

"Come on Yami, I'll order a take-away, what do you want?" Solomon said in an attempt to lighten the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

At the cinema Yugi stood outside and waited. He was the picture of nervousness as he rocked back and forth on his toes and checked his watch, constantly looking around. A silver convertible pulled up and Téa stepped out, she looked stunning,

"Hi Téa!" Yugi called as he walked up to her.

"Oh, hi Yugi." She said, shifting nervously

"This pip squeak bothering you, love?" Said a guy with short black hair and stubble. He screamed two-timing freak to Yugi, but then again, Téa had just proved him a very bad judge of character.

"Yugi, look, you're a really nice guy, and you'll make someone really happy one day, just not me." Téa had knelt down ,s o she was looking in Yugi's eyes as she said this, and now the guy that'd come with her came up behind the brunette and picked her up bridal-style, spinning round in a circle as Téa shrieked lightly in shock and clung to him,

"Stop! Stop it Dan! You'll drop me!" She yelled, her arms fasted firmly round his neck as they laughed, Dan putting his girlfriend down and they both walked into the cinema, Téa not looking back at her broken ex-boyfriend.

Yugi could only stand there as a tight knot formed in his chest and he began to cry silently, he couldn't believe Téa'd been cheating on him!

As Yugi reached the centre of Domino it began to rain, the droplets of water mixing with the tears streaking down Yugi's face. He just wanted to die. He just wanted the world to swallow him up. The one he had given his heart to had just turned round and ripped it down the middle, throwing it back in his face, whether she knew it or not.

It hurt. God it hurt so much to be rejected, tossed aside like he didn't matter, like he was nothing and humiliated, he hadn't even seen the signs! Téa had been 'washing her hair' one heck of a lot recently, even when she'd said she was free that day, and other excuses just kept coming from the brunette, but Yugi hadn't minded, because he loved her, and he'd been foolish enough to believe she'd loved him back the same. He'd never be able to look Téa in the eye again.

The knot in his chest hadn't lessened any by the time he was almost back at the game shop, if anything it had tightened. His hair was soaking wet and sticking to his face, and his clothes were sodden and clinging to him in the downpour that the little shower had turned into. Yugi just wished the rain would keep coming so he could drown in it.

The tri-colour-haired boy pushed the door to the Turtle Game Shop open, he had heard Yami and his grandpa in the living room, and was hoping to sneak past the pair to avoid questions, he didn't want to talk now, and he wanted to die.

The little bell tinkled as the door swung back, alerting the other two occupants of the house to the fact there was now another in their presence. Solomon sighed lightly as he heard Yugi begin to tramp up the stairs.

"Now's your chance Yami. Don't mess it up, I can't be doing with two broken hearted youngsters living here!"

Yami smiled lightly and got up, feeling his nerves surface, he quickly shoved them back and walked up the stairs, coming to a stop outside Yugi's room.

"Aboiu?" He asked carefully, knocking lightly on the door, "Yugi?"

Up in his room Yugi was lying face down on his bed, crying bitterly into his pillow, he had somehow found the will and energy to remove his wet clothes, and so was now only wearing his boxers.

Yami carefully pushed the door open, having got no answer form his calls, and as he laid his eyes on his hikari, his heart wrenched, Yugi looked so... he couldn't find words right for the situation, so instead the spirit simply sat down on the bed, resting a comforting and on his love's shoulder, before pulling Yugi gently into his arms, hugging onto him softly. Yugi snuggles closer to Yami and buried his ace in his yami's shoulder, still crying.

The pair just sat cuddling like this for a while, until Yugi finally cried himself to sleep, still curled close to his dark, his protector.

The next morning dawned bright and breezy, and as the sun shone through the still-open curtains of Yugi's window, Yami awoke, blinking to adjust his eyes to the bright lightly now flooding the room. He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and felt his heart melt slightly at the adorable sight, before he sighed lightly and tried to move, realising as he did, that his legs felt like he was swirling them through a bucket of glass shards, so bad was his case of pins and needles. With regret at having to wake his little angel, Yami softly shook the boy in his arms, and smiled lightly as Yugi muttered something incoherent and snuggles closer to Yami's chest.

"Just five more minutes." The younger pleaded as Yami gently shook him again.

"No, Yugi," Said Solomon, a light laugh in his voice as he pushed the door open, "I think Yami's wants his legs back right about now, and besides, you need to get up now, you both said you were helping with the shop today, remember?"

Yami was about to open his mouth to protest, when the hone rang downstairs and Solomon left to answer it.


End file.
